Galaxy Star Wars Event
The Galaxy Rogue One Star Wars Event This was an event for the advertising Star Wars Rogue One. It went from December 8 to December 19 2016. The games chosen to advertise Star Wars Rogue One were Phantom Forces, Skybound 2 and Galaxy. Their prizes you could win on each game by completing objectives. The prizes were the Interstellar Sunglasses, Helios Headphones, Galactic Sun Hat, The Majors Helmet, U.FUN.O and the Celstial Scimitar. Galaxy was to have the prizes known as Galactic Sun Hat and The Interstellar Sunglasses saying ROBLOX put for the Galaxy event go like this. The galaxy is a mysterious place, with hidden treasures waiting for you to discover! Luckily, you now have new, futuristic spaceports to help you on your quest. To earn one of these treasures, mine the rare space mineral and sell it to a special dealer at the spaceports. If you can smuggle 3 goods through these spaceports, you’ll also get a new buddy to travel with you across the stars! There were 2 objectives in Galaxy. The first objective was to go to the derelict station (Which is a Starbase) and mine 20 Uranium Ore and deliver it to the station. This would award you the Galactic Sun Hat and the Going Nuclear badge. To obtain this quest you had to talk to Billy Ray Joe who is at the Megabase. The badge is called this because prior to the public release of the update, you were able to click a button on the derelict station that was called DO NOT PRESS and it would blow up after a matter if seconds. The second objective was to deliver 3 crates of medicine to the freedom base (Which is a Starbase). To obtain this quest you had to talk to Luke Skybawler who is at the Megabase. Upon completing this you get the Interstellar Sunglasses and the Help the Freedom Base badge. With the Freedom base quest, you can't simply fly over there and deliver the medicine. There are pirates that spawn upon accepting the quest. Three Pirates spawn per person who accepts the quest with a max of 9 Pirates. Prior to the public release, there was no max amount of Pirates leading to swarms of Pirates able to take down a fleet of dreads. The Pirate osprey was also removed to make it a bit easier for players to kill them leaving just the Pirate Starblade and Pirate Avenger spawnable. These pirates will attack any ships (including Aliens) that go near the Freedom base. It is recommended to kill the Pirates first before delivering the medicine. Most people that complete the quest either had an army of ships taking out the pirates or tried their luck with an army of wyrms/traders. Luke Skybawler and Billy Ray Joe are currently the only NPC's you are able to talk to in Galaxy as of now. There was another Starbase added into the game from this update which was the Military HQ. It currently serves no purpose. Recently the Help The Freedom Base Badge and Going Nuclear Badge got updated. They both now have a new picture and are now called Complete Quest 1 and Complete Quest 2. With the event closed, Pirates have since been removed. The military base still holds no purpose but might be used in future updates. Category:Browse